


Stoni 3490

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [5]
Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: La historia de amor entre Steve Rogers y Natasha Stark





	Stoni 3490

**Chica de humo**

_No quiero hablar de este tema_

_Pero es mi mayor problema_

 

La primera vez que se vieron fue el día que descongelaron a Steve. Este estaba asustado y algo desorientado. Tuvo que usar varias de sus armaduras manejadas por Jarvis para someterlo y explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con el tiempo, Steve comprendió que ya no estaba en su época y había perdido todo su pasado. Aún así, Natasha Stark se encargó de él, de ambientarlo a la nueva época y ayudarle a crear un hogar.

 

Pese a ello, las peleas que solían tener eran bastantes. Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que era normal encontrarlos discutiendo una y otra vez. A veces las reprimendas de Steve hacían enojar tanto a Toni que desaparecía por días en su laboratorio haciendo mejoras a su armadura y dejando su enojo en sus nuevas armas.

 

Toni sabía que Steve la detestaba. Era normal, no sería la primera persona que lo hiciera. Steve le agradecía las atenciones tras su “despertar” pero solo eso, ellos no podían estar cerca porque sino terminarían matándose. A veces Pepper la reprimía por comportarse tan caprichosa con el Capitán pero Toni la ignoraba, como siempre, y seguía molestándolo. Era divertido ver las reacciones del anciano ante una mujer pues seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que fuesen así. Es una nueva época y Tony tenía que dejárselo en claro.  

 

Natasha siempre ha sido consentida por todos debido a que su padre solía ser muy estricto con ella, no, quizá peor. Tras el nacimiento de Toni, María, su madre y el gran amor de su padre, murió. Toni era la imagen viva de su madre y eso no lo soportaba Howard por lo que a veces llegaba a dañarla de forma física. Su tía Peggy, era quien la protegía de Howard y en donde solía encontrar refugio. Peggy cuidaba de sobremanera a Toni, a veces ignorando a su propia sobrina de sangre, Sharon Carter. Tanto Sharon como Toni crecieron juntas pero jamás se llevaron del todo bien debido a la preferencia de Peggy por Toni.

 

Aún así, ambas compartían una cosa que su tía Peggy les heredó: las historias del Capitán América. Ambas lo admiraban y se había hecho algo fans de él pero fue Sharon quien tuvo la suerte de llevarse el aprecio de este tras las misiones dónde combatían juntos, hasta tenían cierta complicidad. Toni lo dejó ir, tampoco era que le importará. Tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar que un encaprichamiento amoroso de su juventud.

 

Sharon y Steve convivían constantemente por las misiones. Ambos trabajaban con S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que el trabajo conjunto era necesario e inevitable. Solo cuando eran misiones importantes, Toni era llamada a combatir, al igual que Banner. El resto de las misiones eran sencillas. Fue el parecido con Peggy que le hizo acercarse a Sharon, no porque fuera por algo más pero entre tantos desconocidos y nuevos ambientes, un rostro familiar le caía bien al alma. De todas formas, Peggy seguía en sus pensamientos y Sharon solo era el reflejo de ese pasado que ya no existía. Por eso se hicieron tan buenos amigos y Steve la estimaba mucho.

 

En cambio Toni… bueno, era Toni. Tan altanera y preocupada por ella misma. A Steve le sorprendió enterarse que era una de las consentidas de Peggy. Steve supondría que cualquier niño criado por Peggy sería más serio y centrado, como Sharon. Aunque sospechaba que el que fuera hija de Howard hacia complicado eso. Al final los genes Stark hacían complicado el tomar las cosas en serio. Aunque había una excepción: el doctor Banner.

 

A Steve le llamaba la atención como Toni y Banner se llevaban tan bien. Bruce tenía una personalidad bastante tranquila, debido a todos lo que implicaba ser Hulk, lo cual apreciaba el Capitán pero Toni era tan distinta. Tan ensimismada en su arrogancia e inteligencia, que era normal que chocará con Steve pero no con Banner. Con él había encontrado un amigo del que discutía cosas que jamás entendía y a veces se sentía la burla de ella por ello. Toni era tan complicada, pero para otros parecía sencilla de trato. Tal vez solo congeniaba con él por la responsabilidad que le dejo Howard y por lo mismo lo odiaba. Era difícil entender cómo cada acción de Toni lo perturba demasiado.

 

_Ella siempre está en portada_

_A toda plana cada mañana_

_En el diario de mis penas_

 

Una de las características que Toni heredó de Howard fue el gusto por las fiestas ostentosas. Toni siempre organizaba una después de una misión importante para aliviar su estrés y porque Toni no era Toni sin una de sus fiestas. Steve llegó vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa azul rey, zapatos a juego y una chaqueta de cuero café, que se quitó enseguida tras el calor que tanta gente provocaba. Todo lucía espectacular y llamativo, por un momento regreso al pasado y a las fiestas de Howard. Saludo a varios de sus colegas, hablaba con Sam y Romanoff, empezó a jugar billar con Barton. Todo iba bien pero alguien faltaba, fue que decidió buscarla cuando sus ojos se agrandaron al ver tan espectacular imagen.

 

Toni llegó con un vestido negro corto con una caída simple pero que el resto se ajustaba a sus curvas y los tirantes dejaba en descubierto sus hombros, estos eran cubiertos con ese espectacular cabello ondulado. Lo acompañaba de pequeños detalles de joyería pero ella misma brillaba con ese caminar tan fluido. Steve trago, se acercó a la barra y trato de evitar el contacto pero  la misma Toni se acercó a la barra, lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

-Luce bien, Cap-dijo Toni mientras se sentaba en el banco a su lado.

-L-Lo mismo digo… pero… ¿No has llegado un poco tarde?

-Una chica nunca llega tarde, Cap-dijo Toni mientras esbozaba una seductora sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo.

-Es verdad-Steve bebió un poco de su cerveza, por alguna razón estaba nervioso.

 

El aroma dulce que emitía el perfume de Toni le era agradable a Steve. Se acercó un poco más para hablar más de cerca, Tony se sentía un poco turbada por el olor masculino. Realmente era agradable y esa camisa azul rey hacia resaltar los ojos azules del Capitán. Podría admitir que el hombre era bastante bien parecido. Bueno, eso nunca lo había negado. Por alguna razón fue su amor platónico toda su adolescencia.

 

Romanoff los miraba algo sorprendida, realmente lucían bien juntos. Con un codazo llamó la atención de Barton que en un inicio se quejó pero luego la miró sorprendido y cómplice. No podían creer esa escena que parecía de película romántica.

 

-¿Cuánto a que el primero en declararse es Steve?-dijo la pelirroja, Clint la miró escéptico.

-¿Con el historial de Toni?-bufó- Ella será la primera.

-Steve es muy obvio… Será el primero en caer. Además, hace mucho que no está con una chica.

-Nah… será Toni. Dudo que una presa se le vaya tan fácil.

-50 a que primero es Steve en darlo a notar.

-Y 100 a que es Toni la primera en invitarlo a salir.

-Hecho-se dieron un apretón de mano y luego se separaron para no lucir tan obvios.

 

Steve y Toni seguían hablando, por primera vez, sin tratar de matarse. A varios les llamó la atención lo bien que lucían juntos y aunque Toni notó las miradas, Steve parecía hipnotizado por el ambiente y su compañera. Fue Pepper la que rompió con tal encantó. Llegó saludando a Steve con una amplia sonrisa y acercándose al oído de Toni.

 

-Hammer ha llegado-le susurró, Steve pudo oírla, los ojos de Toni brillaron y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. A Steve lo puso ansioso.

-Me tengo que ir-sonrió Toni-. Fue agradable, Cap- ¿Cuándo será el día que lo llame por su nombre? Este solo asintió y la vio marcharse.

 

Toni llegó con el excéntrico millonario y el que alguna vez fue su competencia, o bueno, como el hombre así lo veía. Toni le sonrió, este le tomo de la mano besándola, Toni se sintió algo asqueada por el acto pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto con las personas pero disimuló al punto que Steve no notó el desagrado. Hammer le ofreció su brazo para guiarla afuera, Toni lo tomo y salieron del lugar. Steve hizo una mueca de molestia, siguió tomando su bebida, algo decepcionado.

 

_Aunque no sé quién es_

_Lo deben saber mis pies…_

_Para perderla después_

 

Steve se dirigía la salida para escapar de todo ese ambiente cuando fue interceptado por Romanoff. Este salió de sus pensamientos tras su agarre, la pelirroja era bastante atractiva, una _famme fatale_ pero por alguna razón Steve no se sentía perturbado como lo sentía con Toni.

 

-¿A dónde vas, Cap?-preguntó tomándolo del brazo.

-A tomar un poco de aire…La fiesta ya me asfixio un poco.

-¡Ah, sí! Como cualquier fiesta de Toni-tras la mención, Steve se perturbo un poco, la pelirroja lo sintió y sonrió divertida-. Ella siempre abandona sus fiestas tras haber empezado… Siempre con un chico diferente-la mueca de molestia de Steve volvió, la pelirroja lo había conseguido.

-N-No me interesa… si me disculpas.

 

Steve se soltó del agarre de la mujer, se fue cargando su chaqueta sobre su hombro y algo cabizbajo. Ella sintió pena pero realmente quería ganar la apuesta. Más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Tenía que orillar al Capitán a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y hacer que cayera primero. Siempre tan obvio.

 

_Me entiende… Me tantea_

_Se enciende… Coquetea_

_Se evapora_

 

Esa noche, Steve había salido de entrenar. Tras su inexplicable decepción, lo único que le vino a la mete fue entrenar. Era el único refugio que tenía ante sus emociones poco comprendidas. Salió del gimnasio para tomar una ducha cuando vio a Toni llegar furiosa, empapada, y dirigiéndose a su taller. No quería ir… no quería caer pero sus pies ya habían avanzado a dirección de ella cuando lo notó. Solo quería saber si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando llegó al taller el rubor se hizo en su rostro al encontrar a la castaña con un vestido pegado por el agua de lluvia, los tirantes de este se habían bajado dejando al descubierto el corpiño y un poco de sus senos. Se había quitado los tacones, ese momento Steve notó que tan corto era ese vestido.

 

Toni noto la presencia de Steve cuando iba a desnudarse, volteo hacia donde esté la veía con un gran rubor en el rostro pero sin moverse. Toni sonrió, acomodó su cabello de lado y subió a la mesa donde reposaba su nueva armadura. El vestido dejó en descubierto sus piernas.

 

-¿Se le perdió algo, Capitán?-dijo sonriendo.

-N…N…V-Venia a ver si necesitabas algo-dijo a duras penas, bajó su vista al ver las piernas desnudas de Toni-. Llegaste muy enojada.

-¡Ah!-resopló Tony sin ánimo-. Realmente no es nada, solo un problema con un imbécil y bueno, está lloviendo fuera-un trueno les distrajo de su conversación para mirar tras la venta. Toni sonrió, bajó de la mesa y se acercó a un Steve nervioso-. Pero agradezco la preocupación.

-N-No hay p-problema… M-Me tengo que ir…y-yo…

-Antes… ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo?

-Claro-dijo Steve sin titubear, cuando se trata de ayuda él no dudaba y eso le enternecía a Toni.

-¿Me ayudas con el vestido?

-¿Eh?-Toni sonrió traviesa, se volteo quitando su cabello para mostrar el cierre del vestido.

-¿Me ayudas a bajar el cierre?-Steve parecía un foco rojo, todo su rostro estaba ruborizado, solo puedo afirmar con la cabeza y acercó su mano temblando. Bajó lentamente el cierre, con firmeza dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de Toni. Ella sostuvo el vestido al frente para no dejarlo caer, volteo hacia un Steve que se había quedado esperando la caída-. Gracias, Cap.

 

Steve reaccionó con las palabras y salió de ahí con algo de torpeza. Toni río divertida, al final olvidaba que Steve era un hombre y es débil al cuerpo femenino. Aunque se preguntaba si eso realmente pasaba con todas las chicas a su alrededor o solo era Toni la que le producía ese nerviosismo. No quería pensar en eso, no tenía que importarle.

 

_…_

 

Pasaron varios días tras la fiesta. Toni regresaba de una junta, con su traje sastre favorito, que Pepper le obligó a usar. Se dirigió al laboratorio de Banner pero este lo tenía cerrado porque estaba trabajando en un proyecto. Jamás entendía porque le gustaba encerrarse, a veces tardaba semanas en salir y a Toni le aburría no tener con quien conversar. Rhodey rara vez se presentaba y Pepper siempre estaba ocupada. A veces pensaba en hacerse nuevos amigos pero era aburrido. Una persona se le vino a la mente.

 

-Jarvis… ¿Dónde está el Cap?

- _En el gimnasio, señorita._

-Claro… el único lugar donde no lo puedes sacar.

 

Ya que el gimnasio quedaba de cerca hacia su taller, Toni camino presurosa quitándose el saco y desabrochando un poco su blusa. Aunque le gustaba verse elegante, amaba cuando podía estar en shorts y con una camiseta. Desabrochó unos botones de más, no lo hizo intencional, o bueno, eso se decía. Cuando llegó al gimnasio una imagen le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Steve estaba sonriendo… no, Steve le estaba sonriendo. Le sonreía a ella… a Sharon. Ella también le correspondía. Ambos estaban entrenando juntos, Steve le enseñaba algunas técnicas a ella. Una mueca de enfado se hizo en el rostro de Toni sin realmente entender lo que le pasaba. Steve la sintió, volteó a la entrada mirando a Toni, su rostro se hizo serio. _Si, como siempre._

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Steve sorprendido, y preocupado, de la presencia de Toni. Ella negó.

-Siga con su cita, Cap. Yo solo iba de paso.

-No es…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Toni había desaparecido, miró a la rubia que estaba sonrojada por la situación y bajó para ver a donde iba Toni. _Claro, a su taller… el único lugar donde no la puedes sacar._

 

…

 

Tras horas de no conseguir lo que buscaba, Toni arrojó su inútil proyecto a la mesa. Seguía sin entender lo que le fallaba pero su mente estaba absorta en la escena de la tarde. La sonrisa de ambos rubios al mirarse, el sonrojo de Sharon al mencionar que era una cita y ese rostro serio de Steve que solo pone con ella. Detestaba lo que sentía y más que todo eso interfiriera en su trabajo. Salió a la fría noche que se asomaba tras la ventana de su laboratorio. Con unos jeans, una camiseta y unos sneakers  puestos, salió al frío en el balcón.

 

Noviembre estaba cerca pues el viento era cada vez más gélido. Aún así, esa pequeña brisa le trajo el recuerdo de esa fiesta y esa conversación tan agradable con el Cap. Sonrió como una tonta, luego suspiró frustrada mientras pateaba una planta que Pepper le había regalado y ya estaba marchita. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en que ella podría cuidar algo más que ella? Claro… siempre ha sido así de egoísta.     

 

_No estamos para jugar_

_No me va a trastornar_

_Un crucigrama viviente_

 

La atención de Steve estaba siendo retada en ese momento. Toni estaba ahí, revisando los planes con un short corto y una blusa de tirantes bastante ajustada para la temporada que se avecinaba.  Bueno, estaban dentro pero… _¿era necesario vestir así?_ Parecía que todos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de ropa en ella pero él ahora no podía concentrarse.

 

-Bien- sentenció Romanoff-. Nosotros investigaremos los incidentes ocurridos y en cuanto tengamos más información, les avisaremos a ustedes.

-Bien…-dijo Toni sentándose en un mueble de la oficina, Steve estaba algo distraído con sus piernas-. A menos que el Cap disponga otra cosa-Steve reaccionó y miró a todos los demás.

-E-Esta bien por mí. Esperaremos la información-todos se sorprendieron un poco por la respuesta.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Barton- La primera vez que Steve está de acuerdo con Toni. Esto es para celebrarse.

 

Todos rieron mientras salían, Toni no prestó atención a lo dicho pues le llegó un mensaje y se quedó mirando algunas cosas en las pantallas de la sala de juntas. Sam miraba a Steve algo angustiado. Lo llevo fuera de la sala, lejos, para hablar con él.

 

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Sam-. Te veo algo distraído.

-Estoy bien.

-Mirando las piernas de Toni, seguro-dijo Barton acercándose con Natasha. Steve se sonrojó.

-¿No se supone se habían ido?-preguntó Sam, Steve alejó la visita.

-Sí pero queríamos saber quién ganó la apuesta-dijo Natasha mientras Barton le daba 50 dólares.

-Creí que sería Toni-Barton hizo un puchero- son muy lentos en esto.

-N-No entiendo de qué hablan-dijo Steve.

-Te gusta Toni…-sentencio Barton-. Es muy obvio pero creo que ella es igual de lenta que tú.

-Bueno, ella se viste para que todos la vean-alegó Sam-. Steve solo…-Natasha se rió

-No-dijo la pelirroja-. Steve sabe que no es así.

 

Barton y Natasha salieron riendo, Steve se quedó pensando mientras veía a Toni en la sala, seguía atenta a los vídeos con el rostro serio. Steve tenía una mezcla de emociones y no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Se sentía tan confundido.

 

-¿Entonces te gusta?-preguntó Sam, Steve tragó pero no respondió-. No sé si sea buena idea.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Stark… ella tiene a cualquier hombre en la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo? Si no se llevan tan bien… quizá está buscando divertirse contigo.

-Ella no hay hecho nada…-defendió Steve- Es mío el problema.

-Como sea… una mujer como ella quizá no sea la adecuada para un Capitán América.

-¿Y quién si?

-Una mujer más sería… tal vez como Sharon-Steve lo miró extrañado.

-Ella solo es una amiga

-Como sea… Es solo una opinión. Veo por el bien de un buen amigo pero al final tú decides.

 

Sam se fue, Steve se quedó pensando un poco y volvió a mirar a la sala. Toni miraba pensativa la pantalla que se proyectaba, estaba sería. Quería irse, pero la preocupación de Toni lo hacía débil. Caminó hacia la sala para verla. Como siempre va tras ella. Ella lo miró de reojo y regreso su atención a la pantalla.

 

-¿Acabó su junta en el pasillo?-preguntó Toni cruzada de brazos, sentada.

-No era una junta… ¿Qué ocurre?-Toni suspiró.

-Las últimas armas que vendí… las he encontrado-le mostró la proyección a Steve, un pueblo había sido atacado-. Envíe ayuda pero… -la imagen cambio, las mismas personas del lugar  atacaban las armaduras que Toni envío de apoyo-. Es normal… yo les arruine la vida.

-Pero estás redimiendo tus errores… la gente tardará en entenderlo. Ahora estás del lado correcto.

-¿En serio? Con medio planeta odiándome por mis acciones pasadas… A veces creo que solo me ven como la estúpida niña mimada de las revistas.

-No lo eres. Ellos lo sabrán… Solo deja de cargar la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo por ti misma.

-¿y quién será mi apoyo?

-Yo lo seré-ella lo miró fijamente, Steve iba a decir algo más cuando Rhodey llegó saludando a Toni, ella sonrió y se levantó a abrazarlo.

-Hola, Cap…-dijo Rhodey sosteniendo a Toni de la cintura, Steve estaba algo ansioso- ¿Qué raro verlos en una habitación sin que se estén matando?

-El Cap está siendo muy amable conmigo, últimamente-dijo Toni abrazando los hombros de Rhodey.

-Yo… Me tengo que ir-dijo Steve, se fue sin decir nada. Rhodey y Toni lo miraron irse.

-¿Ahora qué le hiciste?-preguntó Rhodey extrañado.

-Te tengo mucho que contar.

 

…

-¡¿Le gustas a Steve Rogers?!-preguntó Rhodey incrédulo mientras veía a Toni que se sentó en la mesa de su taller.

-O eso escuché. Realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Eso sí es nuevo. Hasta el Capitán América cayó en tus garras.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir una alimaña-Rhodey rió.

-No me refería a eso. Pero te voy a preguntar… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste a un chico en serio?

-No crees que soy buena para él.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa serlo?-Toni distrajo la mirada, Rhodey se sorprendió-. Espera… ¡¿Te gusta Steve Rogers?!-Toni tardó en mirar a Rhodey que esperaba una respuesta.

-No lo sé… quizá solo me gusta ponerlo nervioso-Rhodey suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Toni… no quiero sonar mal pero… ¿Lo estás tomando en serio o no? Estamos hablando del Capitán América y si solo estás jugando con él, habrá mucha gente que te odiará.

-¿Y si es él quien juega conmigo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo… una mujer que se pasea en todo su esplendor por la torre, frente un anciano que nunca ha estado con una mujer y tiene otras costumbres…

-¿Solo este atraído por ti de forma sexual?-Toni se encogió de hombros-. No te niego que sea posible… pero veo más creíble que tú juegues con él que él contigo. Sus mismas costumbres lo atan a eso.

-Pero es hombre y los conozco lo suficiente…-Rhodey le sonrió y la tomo de la mano, ella le sonrió tras el gesto.

-Tal vez esté sea tu príncipe azul-ambos rieron por la situación, en ese momento entro Steve que miró con cierto recelo el que estuvieran tomándose de las manos. Puso su mirada sería. Ambos lo miraron.

-Romanoff y Bartón están comunicándose. Hay que ir a junta-salió inmediatamente sin mirarlos o esperar respuesta.

-¿A caso me estaba  viendo con odio?-preguntó Rhodey siguiendo la ida de Capitán.

-Te dije

…

Steve los vio llegar, Toni se sentó en el mueble donde suele sentarse, Rhodey la siguió recargándose cerca de ella, como siempre. Todo eso era normal… ¿Por qué justamente ahora Steve estaba demasiado celoso?

 

 

_Y yo que sé a dónde va_

_Donde vive_

_Y está todo mal_

 

 

Tras el combate de la misión, las cosas volvieron a la calma. Romanoff y Clint recaudaban información mientras que Steve, Toni, Banner y Sam se quedaban en casa por si luego necesitaban ayuda.

 

Toni salía del laboratorio de Banner que amablemente le había regalado una dona. Habían hablado sobre algunas investigaciones. Toni estaba feliz, hace tanto que no tenía una charla tan productiva, de pronto Toni chocó con Steve, que salía del gimnasio con una toalla en los hombros. Ambos se miraron algo sorprendidos, tragaron ante la cercanía.

 

-Saliendo de entrenar, ¿Eh, Cap?-soltó Toni para no verse nerviosa.

-S-Si… tú

-Estaba con Banner… hablábamos de cuestiones de la misión-Toni mordió la dona mientras empezaba a caminar a su laboratorio, Steve la siguió.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Mejor… nada que no sane en unos días-caminaron en silencio hacia el taller de Toni, ella estaba algo nerviosa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Steve la interrumpió.

-¿Qué sabes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo?-ella se quedó pensando.

-¿Una técnica de combate? No sé… Rhodey habló de eso alguna vez pero no suelo prestarle atención cuando me está regañando. ¿Por qué?

-La última misión… te viste algo vulnerable sin tu armadura.

-La armadura es para defenderme-se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no solo debes depender de eso. Tienes que tener técnicas de combate.

-No te preocupes… la armadura…

-Yo te puedo entrenar…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Toni algo sorprendida por la oferta.

-Te puedo ayudar a entrenar. No tengo mucho que hacer ahora y sería una forma de qué estés protegida la próxima vez-arregló su garganta-. Por el equipo-ella meditó por unos minutos, lo miró.

-Suena bien aunque tendrás que tenerme paciencia… Rhodes se harto al tercer día-Steve sonrió.

-Te llevas muy bien con él.

-Es mi mejor amigo. Me salvó la vida… cuando me secuestraron en Vietnam y pude escapar. Él me encontró, pude recuperarme de las heridas y modificarlo-señaló al reactor en el pecho-.  Le debo mucho… desde entonces ha estado al pendiente de mi, como un hermano mayor-Steve sonrió sin ganas, parecía culparse de algo.

-Nos estaremos viendo para entrenar.

-Lo esperaré-en un impulso, Steve le limpio parte del labio que estaba algo sucio, ella se sorprendió al sentir al otro, Steve se alejó sorprendió por su misma acción y se fue hacia su habitación. Los corazones de ambos estaban a nada de salirse.

 

…

Sintió las piernas de Toni en su cuello, y de pronto fue derribado por esa pequeña chica. Un golpe seco sonó en todo gimnasio, los pocos que estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena. Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, el súper soldado, había sido derribado por la niña caprichosa que hace unos días no sabía cómo dar un buen golpe sin su armadura. Toni quitó su agarre y se levanto para mirar al Cap que estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

 

-¿Te lastime?-fue lo único que dijo Toni con una sonrisa burlona. Steve seguía sorprendido, Sam se acercó al ver que Steve seguía en el suelo.

-¡Wow! Eso si no lo esperaba-dijo Sam riéndose-. Nadie había logrado derribar a Steve-este se levantó para quedar sentado, habían entrenado bastante tiempo y ahora estaba cansado-. Ni siquiera tu mejor alumna lo ha logrado.

-¿Hay alguna mejor alumna que yo?-pregunto Toni fingiendo estar indignada, sentándose cerca de Steve.

-¡Sharon!-apresuró Sam, Toni sintió cierto recelo.

-Bueno, ahora yo soy la mejor alumna-sonrió Toni orgullosa.

-Eso no lo voy a negar-dijo Steve sonriéndole, Toni quedó algo perpleja, era la primera vez que le sonreía tan honestamente. Se levantó. Sam sintió un poco de incomodidad estando cerca de los dos.

-Bueno-dijo Sam-, ahora me iré-miró a Toni-. Por favor, vuélvele a patear el trasero. Necesito grabar eso-Toni sonrió divertida, Steve suspiró cansado.

 

Vieron a Sam marcharse, notaron que se habían quedado solos en el gimnasio, Toni se volvía a arreglar el cabello mientras Steve la miraba desde abajo. Toni tenía una figura muy bonita, ni mucho pecho ni mucho trasero y su esbelta figura la hacía lucir elegante. Y aunque era más baja que Steve, su personalidad realmente imponía haciendo que todos amaran y temieran a Toni. Ella lo notó viéndola, Steve distrajo la mirada para levantarse, quedaron bastante cerca.

 

-Bueno… ha sido todo por hoy-dijo  Steve lamentando que esas dos horas pasaran tan rápido.

-Hoy será un día memorable-sonrió Toni haciendo alusión hacia lo ocurrido. Steve sonrió.

-Espero que sigas así… en dos semanas has progresado bastante.

-Bueno. Tienes mucha paciencia…Rhodes se hubiera hartado de mi.

-To…-antes de que Steve pudiera terminar, el estomago de Toni hizo ruido, ella se avergonzó.

-Llevo dos horas sin alimento- se tocó el estómago-. Moriré de inanición-Steve la miró dudoso.

-Toni, comes cada hora. Dudo mucho que…

-¡¿Me dijiste Toni?!-se sorprendió ella. Steve la miró sorprendido-. ¡Wow! Hoy han pasado dos cosas realmente sorprendentes. Tengo que hacer una fiesta.

-Stark…

-No, no, no-lo señaló con el dedo-. Desde ahora me dirás Toni y no quiero una alegación en contra-Steve sonrió.

-Solo si tú me llamas Steve-alegó este, ella lo miró cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Te dije sin alegaciones… Steve-este sintió que el corazón se le alborotaba, se sonrojó.   

-Vaya que ha sido un día de sorpresas.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-preguntó Toni sin más, Steve ahora si se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Digo… Tengo hambre, tú tal vez tengas hambre… Es tarde. Nos caería bien a los dos-dijo ella algo nerviosa pero sin perder su semblante divertido.

-Por mi está bien.

 

Después de un baño, cada quién en su cuarto, y se cambiaran, salieron a cenar. No era una cita, o por lo menos de eso se estaban convenciendo. Tony quería ir en uno de sus tantos autos ostentosos pero al final Steve la convenció de ir en su motocicleta. Hacía frío pero aún así ella quería ir detrás de Steve. Se sentía tonta al pensarlo.

 

Era mediados de noviembre, en poco comenzaría a nevar realmente por lo que no era buena idea ir a la playa pero ahí estaban los dos, sin buenas ideas yendo a cenar a un restaurante alejado. Toni no quería ser vista y Steve, bueno, nadie sabía que era el Capitán América por lo que haría surgir dudas. Cenaron conversando algo nerviosos, Toni le preguntaba sobre trivialidades sin dejar su peculiar sarcasmo, Steve también le preguntaba sobre todo… Estaban tan felices esa noche.

Tras la cena, se acercaron a un muelle a contemplar el mar. Era mala idea pues las ráfagas de aire estaban heladas pero ellos las necesitaban, toda la noche sus mejillas no dejaban de estar sonrojadas. ¿En qué punto llegaron a todo esto? Parecía una ridícula película romántica y aún así ambos estaba tan felices de estar juntos. Esa noche compartieron la imagen de un cielo estrellado y un viento que casi les congela las mejillas.

 

_Y yo que sé que no soy detective_

_La paso fatal_

 

Steve estaba realmente enojado, casi su comportamiento había sido hostil ante la llegada del invitado. Este ni siquiera lo había notado, sonreía soberbio y siempre viendo a todos menos que él, incluido al mismo Capitán América. Permaneció ahí por educación, o porque quería romperle la cara, no estaba seguro. Solo compartieron unas palabras de cortesía mientras esperaban Toni. En ese esperar, Hammer veía lo alrededores, fingiendo su sorpresa ante el sofisticado diseño del complejo que mandó a diseñar Stark. Hammer miró al guardián que esperaba con él, pocos sabían que él era el Capitán América y Hammer lo supo por pura casualidad.

 

-¿Y?-empezó Hammer, Steve lo miró dudoso- ¿Qué son mejores? ¿Las mujeres de los 40 o las mujeres de ahora?

-¿Perdón?

-Me imagino que se sorprende de las actuales. Harán cosas que las de su época no acostumbraban. ¡Bendita liberación!-Steve se incomodó ante tal comentario-. Y más viviendo con Toni Stark- de acuerdo, ahora sí quería romperle la cara.      

-No estoy entendiendo su punto-alegó Steve trató de calmarse.

-¡Oh, vamos! Dudo mucho que solo sean compañeros de batalla. Con un hombre que no ha estado con una mujer en años, literalmente, y sin ofender, el tener una tentación como Toni cerca le habrá hecho caer en sus garras alguna vez-Steve lo miraba con enfadó, Hammer sonrió-. No sería el primero-esa última afirmación le tomó por sorpresa, iba a contestar cuando escucharon unos tacones acercarse.

 

Tony venia vestida con un traje sastre bastante ceñido, ella siempre se veía tan bien en lo que usara. Hammer abrió los brazos para abrazarla tomando a Toni por sorpresa, no duró ni unos segundos cuando Toni se alejó extrañada por tal acción. Luego miró a Steve que parecía pensante, trató de alejar a Hammer pero no tanto para que fuera evidente su molestia.

 

-Lo siento, mi amada Toni-dijo Hammer al ser alejado-. Olvidaba que no te gustan las caricias en público- _¿Qué?_ Steve se sorprendió ante esa última frase, algo había pasado entre ellos pero Toni no lograba comprenderlo. Miró a Hammer con su peculiar sonrisa fingida pero seductora, para un Stark eso es sencillo.

-Gracias por venir.

-¡Oh! Yo me tengo que disculpar, mis muchachos no fueron muy amables contigo aquella noche-Steve escuchaba curioso pero con el ceño fruncido, Toni no quería que malinterpretara todo, que seguro era el objetivo de Hammer.

-Te recomendaría contratar un mejor personal. Si sigues recibiendo así a las chicas, tendrás pocas visitas-Toni camino hacia su oficina-. Y eso será triste, de por si no recibes muchas-Steve ocultó su risa ante el comentario de Toni, Hammer miró a Steve de reojo ofendido y empezó a reír de forma nerviosa. Siguió a Toni.

-¡Oh, mi Toni! Siempre tan divertida.

-Trata de contener tu emoción Hammer. No todos los días una chica linda te dirige la palabra-Steve soltó una risa, y la ocultó para dirigirse a la cocina. Hammer rió nervioso.

-Claro que no Toni… Mejor vamos a nuestros asuntos.

 

Steve sintió un poco de calma en su cuerpo. Sabía que Toni hizo esos chistes para que él no malinterpretara todo pero seguía nervioso. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esos rumores de Toni. Muchos en S.H.I.E.L.D. hacían comentarios al respecto y siempre Steve tenía que callarlos. En el ejército era igual, insinuaciones sobre Peggy que a él le molestaban y terminaba callando. Podía ver que por muchos años que pasaran, los hombres seguían siendo unos imbéciles. Aunque algo que Hammer le dijo hacía que Steve entrara dentro de la categoría de eso imbéciles: el cuerpo de Toni le llamaba la atención.

 

Era un hombre, después de todo y el contacto con Toni le hacía un desastre en la cabeza pero de algo estaba seguro: Toni no dejaba que cualquiera se acercara a ella. Era peculiar, Peggy tampoco lo dejaba. Ambas tan reservadas, tan inteligentes, tan enérgicas y tan ellas. Quizá Peggy le había heredado algunas características de ella, aún cuando no eran familiares de sangre. Aún así… Cada una de ellas le hacía sentir emociones diferentes. Y las que sentía por Toni eran más fuertes que las que alguna vez tuvo por Peggy.

 

A veces se arrepentía de las palabras que le dijo a Toni. De que era caprichosa… a veces lo era pero realmente era una mujer decidida cuando lo quería. Su pasado como la niña de papá la había dejado mal parada ante el mundo pero ella era inteligente, atractiva y por ello era tan sarcástica. Era su forma de defenderse al mundo. Su padre le dejo una gran carga, una empresa en un mundo de hombres. Toni supo salir adelante, supo enfrentarse al mundo sola y hacer que su empresa se posicionara como la número uno en todo el mundo. Eso fue también el problema.               

 

Toni construyo un imperio armamentista al mundo sin darse cuenta el gran daño que estaba haciendo. Pueblos enteros habían sido destruidos y en un viaje que hizo para vender armas al gobierno de Vietnam, fue secuestrada por un grupo terrorista tras ser atacada junto al ejército de ese país. Metralleta se incrustó en su cuerpo y eso lo usaron contra ella. Además del constante acoso sexual que tenía por parte del grupo pero debido a lo importante que era para sus planes, tuvieron que mantenerla “sana” aunque la metralleta la estaba matando.

 

Tras engañarlos, logró construir su primera armadura. Los derrotó al mismo tiempo que el ejército de Estados Unidos llegaba al lugar donde estaba prisionera. La armadura no duro mucho y cuando Rhodey descubrió que era ella, la talentosa genio y dueña de _Stark Industries_ , la llevó a casa. Tras varias revisiones médicas que no convencieron a Toni, creo el reactor con tecnología de su propia empresa y poder detener la metralleta. Tras la carga de descubrir el verdadero uso de su trabajo, decidió dejar de vender armas al mundo y orientar su genio y energía a proteger al mundo. Así nació Iron Woman.

 

Tras escuchar su pasado, en esas ocasiones que cenaban juntos, Steve la escuchaba atento. Veía lo que había sufrido y aún así esas miradas eran de determinación. Quería un mundo mejor, un mundo lejos de las armas que alguna vez ayudo a construir. Steve realmente la admiraba. Y podría admitir que se estaba enamorando de ella. Lo que temía era lo que ella podría sentir por él.    

…

 

Toni estaba sentada en el sillón, con su ropa de deporte, estaba revisando unas cosas en la pantalla que proyectaba su celular cuando Steve llegó. Toni miro de reojo, sus dos horas de entrenamiento habían pasado hace mucho y Steve recién llegaba. Se sorprendió al verla mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero. Ella miró a sus pectorales y luego volvió a su trabajo.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue interrumpida por Steve, este tenía un rostro de cachorro curioso. Le enterneció a Toni.

-Estaba esperándote.

-¿A mí?

-Nuestro entrenamiento… Pero supongo tenías cosas más importantes que hacer-una luz se alumbró en el cerebro de Steve.

-Lo siento… lo olvidé. Yo…

-Está bien-sonrió Toni, guardó su teléfono-. No serías la primera persona que olvida un compromiso conmigo-eso fue un golpe para Steve.

-No quería… Estaba absorto en otra cosa. Creí que tu junta duraría más…

-¿Una junta con Hammer?-se cruzó de brazos y rió para sí-. Escuchar tantas estupideces juntas no es de mi agrado. No cambiaría nuestro entrenamiento por algo así-el rostro de Toni tenía un puchero.

-Perdón- Steve se disculpó con la mirada. Toni lo miró sorprendida, parecía un perrito con las orejas bajas. Las mejillas de Toni se sonrojaron, se levantó tratando de alejarse.

-E-Está bien-Toni rascó la cabeza tratando de buscar orden a sus palabras-. No te preocupes. Supongo que siempre es aburrido entrenarme.

-No, no lo es-soltó Steve, ella lo miró-. Siempre es divertido estar contigo-Toni no sabía que decir-. ¿Quieres entrenar ahora?-Toni negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme…-Steve afirmó, ella dio media vuelta pero antes de avanzar se detuvo para meditar lo que diría en unos segundos-. Hay-Steve le prestó atención, ella volteó para verlo a los ojos-…hay una fiesta a finales del año. Pepper siempre la organiza y siempre tengo que ir…-hizo muecas de disgusto-. A veces solo voy unas horas pero siempre tengo que buscar un pretexto para salir de ahí. Me…-acomodó su garganta- gustaría que…-no sabía cómo seguir.

-Puedo ser ese pretexto para que salgas-terminó Steve, Toni lo miró sorprendida y buscó como continuar.

-También… Me gustaría que fueras conmigo-Steve se sorprendió. Tardó unos segundos en que el aliento le regresara al cuerpo y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sería un honor-Toni disimuló su alegría, rascó su oreja y sin más dio la vuelta para irse. Steve también sonrió, se dirigió a su cuarto.

 

En las penumbras de uno de los pasillos que daban a la sala, Barton y Romanoff observaban incrédulos. Como buenos espías era buenos ocultándose. Aún en la incredulidad, Barton estiró su mano frente a Romanoff esperando el premio de su apuesta, ella se mostró molesta e iba dirigiendo el dinero que perdió pero se detuvo y miró a un Barton algo intrigado.

 

-Duplico la apuesta si es Steve en dar el primer beso-Barton la miró, sabía como Romanoff odiaba perder pero le sonrió.

-Hecho.

      

_Me entiende_

_Me tantea_

 

 

Toni estaba sentada, con sus pies en la mesa mientras ignoraba otro regaño de Pepper por quien sabe qué. Pepper repetía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo algo mal, que tenía que ser más responsable, que varios empresarios estaban desconformes con las últimas actitudes que había tenido. Toni suspiraba harta, Pepper le bajó las piernas de golpe del escritorio para que la escuchara. Toni iba a argumentar cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, era Steve que se sorprendió por la visita de Pepper. Toni sonrió agradecida.

 

-Lo siento-se disculpó Steve-. Hola Pepper. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola, Capitán-suspiró profundamente Pepper-. Estresada, como solo Toni puede tenerme-Steve sonrió divertido ante ello, eso le llamó a atención a Pepper.

-Steeeeve-dijo Toni suplicando, Pepper se sorprendió por la forma en que lo llamaba-. Dile a Pepper que me deje ir… Lleva dos horas regañándome-berreó Toni. Pepper iba a alegar cuando notó el rostro de Steve divertido con la situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ellos?

-Toni- _¿El Capitán la llamó Toni? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?_ -, tienes que ser responsable. Pepper se ve bastante cansada-Toni hizo un puche-. Has caso y podemos cenar pizza hoy- _¡Espera! ¿Cenar? ¿Los dos?_ Pepper miró con asombro el rostro de felicidad de Toni. ¿Cómo es que no se estaban matando? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien?

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Capitán?-preguntó Pepper interrumpiendo las miradas de ambos-. No quiero ser grosera pero Toni está demasiado atrasada en todo.

-N-No… será después… Me disculpo-Steve salió de la oficina. Pepper se acercó a la puerta para asegurar que Steve no regresara, cerró con seguro y miró a Toni que ya estaba esperando las mil preguntas.

-¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?-preguntó Pepper sorprendida.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Toni tratando de no entender. Pepper suspiró profundamente.

-Rhodey me contó que ustedes dos parecían más amigos que antes, no lo creí hasta ahora pero esas miradas no son de amigos. ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando contigo y el Capitán? ¿Por qué de pronto se hablan por sus nombres y no de forma tan hostil?-Toni se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente nos empezamos a llevar bien… Solo eso…

-Podrás engañar a todos pero a mí no, querida. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

-¿De qué hablas, Potts? Solo nos llevamos mejor…

-Toni…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué pienso que es bastante atractivo para ser un anciano? ¿Qué me gusta pasar el tiempo con él? ¿Qué me está empezando a gustar viajar en la parte trasera de su moto? ¿Qué no me pierdo ningún entrenamiento con él porque así podemos pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Pepper?-esta estaba sorprendida, Toni se puso seria, Pepper se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Toni para verla a los ojos seriamente.

-¿Te estás enamorando de Steve Rogers?-Toni no la miró, quería esquivar la respuesta-. ¡Toni!

-No sé…-soltó Toni- Y no sé si quiero saberlo-Pepper suspiró, sobó el tabique de su nariz y la miró seriamente.

-Toni… Steve no es como cualquiera de los chicos con los que has salido.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-No sé que piense él pero no me gustaría que juegues con él.

-¿Y cómo sabes que él…?

-¡Toni! Te conozco… Cuando te sientes acorralada a un compromiso te gusta huir. ¿Estás listas para tomar seriamente algo con él? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar tu vida de fiestas y hombres tras de ti por él?-Toni no respondió, miraba a otro lado con seriedad-. Steve no es un hombre de costumbres como las actuales… Es un hombre que es serio con los compromisos. ¿Estás dispuesta a ser exclusiva a Steve?-Toni recargó su mentón en la mano del brazo que estaba recargada en el escritorio, miró a Pepper.

-¿Soy una mujer de tan pocos principios para que me digas eso? ¿Es la imagen que tienes de mí?

-Es la imagen que te has creado, Toni. Sé que has cambiado en muchos aspectos pero siempre te ha gustado ser la chica que tiene a todos los hombres a sus pies. Temo que salgas lastimada... Steve es un hombre de otras costumbres y quizá no le agrade que la chica con la que sale tenga ese pasado. Por eso te lo pregunto… ¿Estás dispuesto a comprometerte en serio con él?

 

Toni no respondió, le pidió seguir con los temas de la empresa. No quería tocar ese tema. Rhodey había hecho esa misma pregunta, hasta Banner lo hizo. En sus conversaciones tan amenas, Banner le cuestionó su amistad con Steve y si realmente estaba buscando ser solo amigos o ella quería algo más. Cuando ella le preguntó el por qué de ello, Banner nervioso apenas pudo decirle: _Es que tú no eres de compromisos, Toni. Y Steve sí._ ¿Cómo sabían que él no saldría huyendo?

 

 Aunque se preguntaba… ¿Por qué huiría? ¿Por el pasado de Toni? Ella sabía bien lo que hacía, o eso siempre lo supo. Todos la conocían como la chica genio, millonaria y chica playboy. Era tan cotizada que muchas revistas la querían para ese tipo de revistas pero no iba a manchar su prestigio, aunque los videos y rumores siempre existían. Toni tenía un pasado que no le gustaba. Y si Steve se enterara de él… No solo moriría de vergüenza, sino que temería que por eso Steve la dejara ir. Se alejará de ella por eso. ¿Desde cuándo eso le empezó a importar?

 

Toda la duda se colapso esa noche. Como todos los días, tras el entrenamiento, iban a cenar juntos y luego al mar. Aunque estaban pensando cambiar de vista pues en unos días comenzaría  nevar. En esas conversaciones fue que quizá todos tenían razón. Steve la empezó a comparar con Peggy. Toni lo miraba atónita. No sabía cómo surgió el tema pero cuando Toni buscaba que Steve la describiera, el _te pareces en eso a Peggy,_ fue lo que la quebró.

 

Todo ese tiempo juntos, todas esas discusiones y tiempo de ocio… todo para que Steve viera en ella a esa novia muerta. ¿Es en serio? Al hablar de Peggy parecía que los ojos le brillaban. Toni estaba aterrada, con todas las emociones encima. ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Me dices que te encanta estar conmigo porque tengo esa personalidad fuerte de Peggy? ¿Estás conmigo por qué te recuerdo a ella? Steve terminó de hablar, miró a Toni sonriente pero al verla, la duda se marcó en su rostro.

 

-¿Ocurre algo, Toni?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo… tengo que irme.

-¿Quieres irte ya? Bien, vamos…

-¡No!-alegó Toni- Quiero ir sola.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, Cap-este se estremeció… ¿Por qué le volvía a decir así? Hace tanto…

-No puedes regresarte sola-Toni se alejó.

-Solo mírame.

 

Steve no sabía que había hecho mal. Todo lo que dijo fue de Peggy, sí pero quería hacerle notar a Toni porque eran tan diferentes y tan únicas. Steve quería darle a entender a Toni que lo que sintió por Peggy no es nada a comparación de que Toni representa para él. Pero parecía que Toni no escuchaba, o quizá él no se daba a entender. Tenía que ser consciente de sus sentimientos y dejar de huir como un cobarde… Aunque si tenía miedo que Toni lo rechazara y se burlara de él. Toni ya esta tan especial. La amaba.

 

_No escucha cuando hablo yo_

_Sus ojos dicen que no_

Steve caminó a la sala buscando a Toni, ya se había atrasado para el entrenamiento, lo que era raro pues siempre llegaba temprano. La encontró con un hermoso vestido azul que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Steve se sonrojó al verla. Ella terminaba de ponerse los pendientes cuando lo saludó con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Qué hace, Cap?-desde esa noche no le había vuelto a llamar Steve.

-Esperaba… ¿Vas a salir?

-Si… hace tanto que no voy a una fiesta-Steve se extraño.

-¿Es algo de trabajo?-Toni rió.

-Claro que no. Es por gusto… Salir, beber, besar algunos chicos y no sé… Lo que surja-rió divertida, el rostro de Steve mostró disgusto.

-¿Besar chicos?

-Sí, Cap. Aunque no lo creas, las chicas ahora podemos besar todos los hombres que queramos en una noche-se tapo la boca riendo-. ¿Quieres que te cuente mi record de una sola noche?-se rió. Steve estaba realmente molesto.

-No me interesa-dijo en seco, ella lo miró extrañada y rió.

-No seas tan cerrado de mente… Te tienes que acostumbrar a esto-Tony le dio la espalda, realmente estaba odiándose a sí misma por hacerle eso-. Yo siempre he sido así.      

 

Toni iba a ponerse un collar delgado, lucho un poco cuando sintió las manos de Steve quitándoselo de las manos. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se volteo y quitó su cabello para que él se lo pusiera. El roce de las manos de Steve con su cuello la estremeció. Quería voltearse, abrazarlo y decirle que no iría. Que se quedaría solo si él se lo pedía pero eso no lo iba a hacer.

 

-Gracias-Toni iba a tomar camino cuando un agarre a su brazo la detuvo. Volteo. Steve, con ojos suplicantes la miraba. Ella era débil a esa mirada.

-No vayas-se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron a la sorpresa. ¿Qué a caso lee sus pensamientos? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una estúpida historia romántica? Entonces recordó todo, la última conversación con Steve. Él no la quería a ella si no a la idea de ella. A la idea que se parecía tanto a Peggy.

-A mí nadie me dice que hacer-Steve se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, era como la Toni que conoció hace tanto y había olvidado. Ella se soltó de su agarre y siguió su camino-. Jarvis, cariño. ¿Qué auto combina hoy conmigo?

- _El mercedes plateado o el audi. ¿Cuál le agrada más?_

 _-_ El audi.   

 

Toni salió presurosa, no quería sentirse débil, voltear por Steve y decirle que si se quedaría. Steve la miró irse. Tan hermosa como siempre. Iría a hacer lo que siempre… ser ella para alguien más. No necesitaba preguntar nada, su respuesta había sido contestada. Ella no lo amaba y no había dudado en dejarlo con el corazón roto. Lamentarse no importaba ya.

 

- _Si me deja hacerle una recomendación, señorita-_ Toni se sorprendió entrando al auto- _. Le recomendaría que se quedara con el Capitán._

-Cállate, Jarvis-encendió el auto y salió a su destino.   

 

…

Su cabeza estaba en la escena de hace unas horas y no en la fiesta. Llevaba rechazando a todo el que se le acercara y sus tragos aumentaban. Realmente se odiaba. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez los ojos de decepción de Steve. Si no fuese por su inseguridad, juraría que también había visto como se le rompía el corazón. ¿Por qué le había pedido quedarse? ¿Para qué? Si ella aceptaba… ¿Qué hubiera hecho él? ¿Besarla? ¿Decirle que la amaba? De nuevo esa mirada que le suplicaba quedarse. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Jarvis? ¿Desde cuándo Natasha Stark era una cobarde?

 

Salió de la fiesta ignorando al chico que llevaba hablando con ella un rato. Le hablaron pero lo ignoró totalmente, llegó a su auto y dejó que Jarvis lo manejara. Estaba un poco mareada por todo que no podría conducir de manera adecuada. Llegó a la torre e iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Steve pero… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Hace horas que se fue, que lo dejó con el corazón roto. ¿Saldría con una mierda cursi? Le diría que lo extraño, que no dejaba de pensar en él y que quería besarlo. Desde hace días que lo deseaba tanto.

 

No. Ella no puede hacerle eso. ¿Y si volvía a ser ella? Mejor que se quedara con alguien como Sharon. Por lo menos así no tendría que imaginar la cara de Peggy. Podría ser feliz.

 

Salió corriendo a su taller. Pasó por el gimnasio cuando se topó con Steve que salía de entrenar. No eran ni las 12 para que Toni volviera. Se miraron como explicándose cosas sin decir nada. Antes de que Toni pudiera pronunciar algo, salió corriendo a su taller. Steve la siguió. Entraron al taller. Ella lo ignoró y se quitó los tacones, se desprendía de su joyería mientras lo ignoraba.

 

-¿Por qué volviste?-se atrevió a decir Steve.

-Llevo horas fuera.

-Solo dos-Toni tragó-. ¿Por qué volviste?

-Porque sí…-las respuestas cortantes. Steve ya se había cansado de ser un cobarde. Iría por todo o nada. De eso estaba seguro cuando rompió 7 costales de box en dos horas.  

-Te amo-soltó. Toni quedó petrificada. Esperaba todo pero no eso. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Lo volteo a ver. Steve estaba firme.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti-las piernas le temblaban.

-Deja de jugar con eso…

-No lo hago. Estoy enamoro de ti, Toni-un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.       

-¿Por qué?-musitó Toni nerviosa.

-Ya te lo había dicho alguna vez. Eres sorprendente. Eres una mujer increíble de la cual yo…

-¡No!-Steve la miró asustado-. Tú estás enamorado de la idea de mí. No de mi-Toni estaba enojada, no quería volver a oír que ella era mejor de lo que realmente era. Nunca es así. Jamás ella ha sido así-. ¡Solo quiero dejarte algo en claro!-se acercó para mirarlo de manera desafiante-. ¡Yo no soy Peggy Carter!-Steve se extrañó-. Yo no soy una mujer que es valiente o es correcta. Yo soy Toni Stark. Natasha Stark. Te guste o no soy una Stark. Soy la mujer que tiene a todos en la palma de su mano, caprichosa y que lo quiere todo por su egoísmo. ¡Deja de tener ese idilio de amor conmigo! ¡Deja de verme como si fuera mejor persona de lo que soy! Yo sé quién soy y no necesito que me comparen con nadie. No soy tan magnífica como otras pero sigo siendo yo. La Gran Toni. Jamás seré como Carter. La heroína, el amor de tu vida. ¡Jamás! Yo soy una Stark. 

 

Steve permaneció en silencio viendo esa mirada de odio y convicción. ¿Por qué Tony siempre tenía una idea tan errada de ella? Él estaba enamorado de ella por lo que ha demostrado ser no por la idea de ella. Ese discurso realmente le dio la razón. Ella jamás sería como Peggy. Ella siempre sería Toni Stark, la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

-Por mí está bien-sentenció Steve, acortó la distancia entre ellos tomándola de la cintura. Toni estaba sorprendida ante la acción, sus cuerpos chocaban, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Steve la veía con deseo.

 

La besó.     

 

Invadió sus labios con su lengua y sin dejarla ir. La estrujó para pegarla a su cuerpo, parecía necesitado, hambriento. No era un beso de amor, era un beso de deseo. Ella estaba sorprendida, aterrada y con todas las emociones a flor de piel. El calor de Steve era reconfortante, el sabor que varias veces imaginó, la desesperación del otro por hacerla entender que era ella a la que deseaba, a la que quería. Steve se despegó de ella sin ganas pero quería ver su rostro. Toni estaba toda sonrojada y con el rostro lleno de dudas.  

 

Como siempre, salió corriendo de ahí.

 

_Y luego me contradice_

_Para hacer que un día me ruborice_

 

Los había visto por error. Estaba ahí porque quería pensar pero no se imaginaba que podría estar ocurriendo. Toni y Hammer cenaban y hablaban de forma intima. ¿Eso le estaba respondiendo algo? Después del beso, Toni huyó y no regreso más a la torre. Llevaba dos semanas desaparecida. Empezó a escuchar rumores de que estaba saliendo con alguien y hace unos días descubrió que ese alguien era Hammer. Al que tanto criticaba, era con quién Toni quería estar. Se sentía frustrado.

 

Antes de que la mesera pudiera llevarle una carta con los tragos, salió de ahí. No quería verlos. Caminó bajo el frío de la noche, bajo esa poca nieve que caía. El frío y él tenían historia. El frío lo congelo 70 años alejándolo de la mujer que amaba y ahora, el frío era el consuelo a su corazón roto. Así tenía que ser… ¿No? Era una maldición.

 

Su celular sonó, lo arrebató de sus pensamientos. Era Pepper.

 

-Hola Pepper… ¿Qué ocurre?

- _Quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Estás libre ahora?_

-Claro. ¿Dónde te veo?

 

Agradecía que fuese en un lugar lejos de aquel bar. No soportaría ver a Toni coqueteando con Hammer, que ese idiota que la despreciara la acariciara, la besara. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres posibles tenía que ser con él? Con ese que seguro la despreciaba por ser una mujer tan inteligente y sagaz que lo dejaba a él humillado con cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué?

 

Llegó al lugar, saludó a Pepper y ella le pidió entrar al restaurante. No era caro pero bastante elegante. Pepper lo invitó a cenar para discutir asuntos relacionados con Toni.

 

-Solo quiero saber-empezó Pepper-. ¿Ya tienes un traje para la fiesta? Aunque preferiría llevarte a que te hicieran uno a tu medida

-¿Fiesta?

-La fiesta que Toni te invito… ¿Recuerdas? Ella me contó que te invitó y además de vestirla a ella tengo que vestirte a ti. No quiero que nada salga mal.

-¿Ella quiere que vaya?

-Claro…-Pepper suspiró-. Sé lo que pasó con ustedes. Toni es un poco… Tonta. No, lo es totalmente. No le gusta verse acorralada. Pero te puedo decir donde está para que hables con ella.

-No creo que quiera verme…-Steve bajó la vista con un semblante triste-. Ella ya tiene a alguien-Pepper dudó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hammer… ellos están  juntos-Pepper se sorprendió, tapó su boca conteniendo su risa.

-Perdón, Capitán pero… ¿Estás celoso de Hammer?-Steve estaba dudoso, Pepper se rió conteniendo la estrepitosidad de su risa-. No puedo creerlo… Eres tan tierno que consideras a Hammer un rival-Pepper rió un poco más.

-Pero… Ellos estaban juntos-Pepper dejó de reir, suspiró y meditó un poco lo que diría.

-No se supone que te lo diga… Toni quiere mantenerlo en secreto hasta que esté del todo segura-se acercó a Steve, Pepper agradecía que estuvieran en una parte privada. Steve la escuchó atento-. Toni tiene sospechas de que Hammer ha robado algo de su tecnología… No la actual, algunas versiones anteriores y teme que haya sido el causante de varios atentados en diferentes pueblos remotos-Steve recordó los videos que Toni le mostró en la sala de juntas-. Pero Hammer no es sencillo de convencer por lo que ella tiene que actuar como si le agradara-Steve se quedó pensativo, Pepper sonrió-. Créeme lo que te digo, Toni preferiría mil veces pelearse contigo a tener que volver con Hammer.

-Yo no…

-¿Te contó que le hizo el idiota la noche de la fiesta en el complejo?-el recordaba cómo se sentía él en ese momento. Cuando supo que Toni le gustaba. Steve negó, no salían las palabras-. Hammer la llevó a su casa, Toni no quería pero accedió con tal de terminar con esto. Sabes lo delicada que es Toni con el contacto humano, a mi no me deja ni abrazarla-Steve recordaba algo de eso pues con él jamás se mostró renuente al tacto, hasta luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Suponía que por eso se tardó en aceptar el entrenamiento-. Rhodey trató de entrenarla pero ella no soportaba el contacto tan cercano con las personas-. Si, con Steve jamás pasó eso-. En fin… Hizo que los sirvientes la saludaran de beso y abrazo porque él sabe lo quisquillosa que ella es, pero jamás se niega a la gente. Cuando termino todo eso, él trato de propasarse con ella pero como lo terminó noqueando, Hammer hizo que sus sirvientes abrieran las llaves de los jardines, por donde tienes que pasar para salir.

-¿Qué?-Steve tenía unas ganas de ir a golpearlo.

-Al llegar a la puerta de salida-continuó Pepper-, todos los sirvientes los despidieron con sonrisa hipócrita tras verla toda mojada. Esperó bajo la lluvia a que Jarvis llegara por ella en un auto-Pepper suspiró y miró a Steve con una sonrisa-. ¿Crees que después de eso una mujer regresaría con un idiota como él? ¿En especial Toni? Steve… Ella tiene que estar en contacto con él porque quiere esa información no porque realmente quiera. Sé que podría pedir ayuda, yo se lo sugerí pero ella insistió en hacerlo sola. No quería meter a nadie en problemas…

-Siempre pensando por los demás antes que ella-musitó Steve.

-Así es…-Pepper sacó un papelito y se lo entregó. Era una dirección-. Ve mañana o pasado. Ella está ahí. Habla con ella y arreglen este embrollo.

-Pero…

-A ella le gustas-Steve miró a Pepper sorprendido-. Solo que es muy idiota para saber qué hacer. Jamás le había gustado alguien de esta forma.

Steve sonrió, estaba decidido. Iría a verla y al final arreglaría los malentendidos.  

 

…

La brisa fría de la playa le reconfortaba y le traía recuerdos. Había pensado en ir a hablar con Steve pero las cuestiones con Hammer habían mejorado y al fin obtuvo lo que quiso. Ella tenía razón y mandó apoyo de sus armaduras para estar segura. Mientras esperaba información decidió descansar antes de volver a la torre. Quería tanto ver a Steve. Extrañaba todo de él. El pasar tanto tiempo con Hammer la hacía apreciar lo caballeroso, educado y sencillo que es Rogers. Su idiotez la hacia su propia enemiga.

 

Miraba al horizonte. Las olas del mar eran tranquilas. Quería hablar con Steve, salir a cenar, conversar, ir en la parte trasera de su moto, recargarse en su fuerte espalda. Steve se había incrustado tanto en su vida que no sabía ahora que es estar sin él. La noche y el viento frío le apaciguaban el dolor de su corazón que ella sola provocaba.

 

-Steve-musitó con añoranza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Toni?-una voz la desconcertó, miró hacia su costado y ahí, con su hermosa sonrisa perfecta, estaba Steve. Su corazón se exalto. Se levantó sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Pepper me dijo que estabas aquí y Jarvis me abrió la puerta-Toni suspiró un poco frustrada por las acciones de sus protectores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte-Toni lo miró a los ojos, extrañaba esa mirada, su voz.

-¿Por qué?-Steve suspiró y volteo a ver el mar.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro. Aquella noche hable de Peggy porque es el único referente que tengo y porque no sé hablar con las mujeres-Toni se enterneció con esa última frase-. Pero no eres ella, Toni. Para mi jamás serás ella-Toni estaba extrañada con las palabras pero siguió escuchando-. Peggy fue mi primer amor, si. Ella era una mujer sensacional pues logró en nuestro tiempo lo que ninguna mujer pudo. Pero ahora, en esta época, me he dado cuenta que muchas cosas no han cambiado. Pese a que eres una mujer sorprendente, inteligente y muy atractiva… Los hombres se siguen sintiendo intimidados por ello. Jamás lo entendí… No hay nada más atractivo que una mujer fuerte-Steve sonrió para sí-. Te comparé con Peggy porque ambas son mujeres fuertes, valientes, pisoteando los egos masculinos… Y de ambas me he enamorado-Toni se sorprendió-. Pero no es que me recuerdes a ella… No eres ella, ni te le pareces un poco-Steve la miró a los ojos-. Por eso te amo. Por lo que eres tú, por lo sorprendente y valiente que eres-Steve se acercó a ella, le colocó su cabello tras la oreja y la contempló-. Ame a Peggy… pero ahora te amo a ti.

 

Toni bajó la mirada. Todas sus emociones se estaban desbordando, recargó su frente en los pectorales de Steve sintiendo su respiración. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer a alguien como él? Era como un estúpido sueño… Como si los deseos de su adolescencia se cumplieran. Su tía Peggy tenía razón, Steve era asombroso.

 

-¿Me vas a abrazar, o no?-preguntó Toni ante la duda de Steve en abrazarla. Lo hizo-. Antes de darte una respuesta… Tengo algo que hacer- Toni lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa? ¿Serás mi pretexto para huir de esa fiesta?-Steve sonrió.

-Claro…

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-¿Cómo?

-Me mimas… Siempre cumples mis caprichos.

-Me gusta hacerlo.

 

Toni lo abrazó de la cintura. Se quedaron así un rato sintiendo la brisa helada de la playa. No nevaba pero el aire gélido podía congelarte. Justo ahora ambos sentían que se estaban derritiendo.

 

…

 

Estaba nervioso, llegó a la hora, con ese traje sastre que le mandaron a hacer. Había mucha gente, persona que parecían empresarios o mandatarios, no estaba seguro. Ahora entendía porque Pepper quería que saliera todo bien, gente demasiado importante asistía ahí por una sola razón: Toni Stark. Y hablando de ella… No había llegado.

 

Tras el abrazo en la playa, se despidieron nerviosos. Toni permaneció en esa casa 3 días más. El cuarto era el día del evento y hasta donde sabía todo el problema con Hammer se había solucionado, ella lo termino humillando en cadena nacional y el ejército. Sabía que Toni estaba metiéndose en un embrollo pero le agradaba ver a su chica romperle el orgullo a alguien como esa basura de Hammer.

 

Tomó una copa de champagne y sorbió un poco. Aunque sintió que el líquido quemaba, le agradaba el sabor. Algo lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada, todos estaban alucinados con la presencia reciente. Él tenía la boca abierta. Toni llegaba en un elegante vestido largo, la parte de arriba negro y la parte baja blanca, era algo amplio y lo conjuntaba con joyería cara y un tocado adecuado. Lucia espectacular y Steve se estremeció ante la imagen.

 

Toni sonrió al verlo, estaba atónito. Con nervios, Steve dejó la copa en una charola y fue a recibirla. Algunos querían acercarse a ella pero Toni los rechazaba con la mirada, Steve llegó frente a ella y pese a lo que pensó la mayoría, a este si lo aceptó. Steve le ofreció su brazo, ella sonrió y lo aceptó para caminar con él. Con todo el deseo del mundo, Toni saludo a todos los que Pepper le indicó, del brazo de Steve.    

 

Tras pasado unas horas, empezó la música. Bailaron juntos. Toni sonreía ante la mirada de Steve. Se abrazaron en el baile dejando a muchos curiosos sobre el hombre que estaba con ella. Todos fueron ignorados por la pareja. Cuando la fiesta se ambientó más, ambos salieron huyendo del lugar. Steve llevaba la motocicleta. Tras ponerle una chamarra encima, Steve la llevó lejos. Era su pretexto para huir, aunque Toni sabría de los regaños del día siguiente.

 

Llegaron a la torre y salieron al balcón de Toni. Nevaba, pero estaban felices con el frío. Por alguna razón estaba siendo amable con ellos. Sentada en una banca del balcón, Steve la acompaño. Parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar. La tomó de la barbilla para mirarse a los ojos.

 

-¿Y mi respuesta?-preguntó Steve, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Hemos bailado juntos, nos escapamos y todavía no te queda claro?   

-Quiero oírlo…-Toni estaba nerviosa- ¿Me amas?-Toni se sorprendió, sonrió y lo miró.

-Si… Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tanto… Solo que no quería darme cuenta.

-¿Me besarías?-Toni alzó una ceja tras la pregunta, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Steve abrazándolo del cuello.

-Claro…

 

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente. Sus alientos cercanos, Toni lo beso, le mordió el labio inferior, luego metió su lengua y profundizó más el beso. Steve la tomó de la cintura para acercarse más y poco a poco el calor de sus cuerpos fue aumentando. Steve se alejó del beso, Toni se quedó extrañada y le levantó la barbilla.

 

-No he terminado-dijo Toni, Steve sonrió.

-No quiero sobrepasarme y…-Toni sonrió de forma pícara, se  acercó al oído de Steve.

-Yo hablaba del beso pero por mí no hay problema hacer otra cosa-Steve se sonrojó.

-Y-Yo…

-Está bien, Cap... Pronto…

-Steve-alegó Rogers, ella lo miró extrañado-. Te dije que me dijeras Steve.

-Steeeeeeeeve… -Toni lo beso suave-. ¿Me quieres?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me consentirás todo lo que quiera?

-¿No ya lo hago?

-¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?-Steve la miró con determinación acariciando su mejilla.

-Todo lo que tú me pidas-Toni le besó la mejilla para acercarse a su oído.

-Vamos a la habitación… -Steve sonrió.

 

La cargó hasta el cuarto de Toni, que era el más cercano. Sus corazones retumbaban, al entrar a la habitación, una noche juntos acalló la desesperación por el otro.  

\----

Clint y Romanoff estaban esperando en la sala. La cita de Steve y Toni ya había durado bastante y querían respuestas. Les urgía saber lo que había ocurrido. Entonces escucharon risas y vieron entrar a la pareja feliz y sonriendo. De pronto las miradas de los espías estaban encima de ellos y ambos estaban asustados por ello.

 

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Clint. Toni y Steve no supieron que decir.

-¡Oh, vamos! Saben de lo que hablamos-alegó Romanoff, Toni suspiró irritada. Les mostró el anillo, un anillo de compromiso sencillo con un zafiro azul que lo hacía encantador. Natasha sonrió victoriosa mientras Clint se quejaba.  

-Toni-dijo Clint entregando el dinero a Romanoff-. ¿Por qué no podías ser la que se lo diera? ¡A este ritmo quedaré en bancarrota!

-Yo se lo iba a pedir mañana-sentenció Toni llevándose a Steve de la mano-. Él se adelantó. Ahora no nos molesten que tendremos sexo.

-¡Toni!-regañó Steve.

-¿Qué pasa? No es como si no te escucharan gritar. No eres muy silencioso, Cap…

 

Entraron a la habitación, Steve la encerró entre él y la puerta. Estaba tan feliz, había dicho que sí. Después de un año de relación de peleas constantes, reconciliaciones desenfrenadas en el taller de Toni o en la habitación de Steve, comidas juntos, paseos por la playa y muchos embrollos, al fin estaban comprometidos. Al final se casarían. Steve le sonrió.

 

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Steve.

-Bien… Steeeve.

 

Ambos rieron y lentamente se acercaron por un beso.

 


End file.
